robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Boring Names
I remember RA2 criticising Hard for its really uncreative name, so I've decided we should make a forum about it. What are some of the dullest, most uncreative names there are? For me, there are two standouts - T2 and Storm 2. T2 is obvious, its a number and a letter. I don't really care if it is a lazy way of saying Tantrum 2, its still dull. I'm excusing S3 from the same logic because the robots design more than made up for it. Storm 2 is also very dull. By Series 7, we have lots of amazingly creative names, and these guys go for plain old Storm. How exciting - not. For a robot with such immense power, it should have been named something like Hurricane, or Gale Force. There were lots of similar names that were a million times more exciting - Typhoon, Cyclone, Vortex Inducer and even Twister. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :As much as I like the robot, Crusher is a boring name. My friends at school aren't into combat robotics (Picnic Attack obviously excepted), and tease me, asking me if my favourite bot is 'Basher' (Most generic name they could think of). Crusher is not really that different. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Any name that's appeared in 3 separate countries. Like Zeus. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The predictability of robots with "Thor" in their name having a hammer. ManUCrazy 23:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Most of the loanerbots had hopelessly boring names (especially when you have two that are virtually identical), but I think we'd best not go too deep. I don't really like names that state the obvious....Black & Blue, for example. Also The Spider. CBFan (talk) 00:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How about the name Maelstrom? That name is used so many times now, it's overrated. There's St. Agro's new name, there's a team here in West Milford who called it that, there's an antweight beater-bot that has it and I hear there's a bot in Germany that has it now! Like, what the smeg? - Headbanger14 :Heat C of Series 3 was rife with them - Razer, Daisy, Blade and Spike. Aggrobot and Max Damage weren't much better. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Headbanger, Mortis' team's newer robot was also called Maelstrom before they released it to Team Bud. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Shayfan thinks that Flipper from Series 3 had a extremely boring name. :Welcome to the Wikia. We would like to ask that you sign your name after you write a comment here. You can do this by typing this symbol ~ four times. Thank you. CBFan (talk) 11:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :You don't have to speak in the third person. I'll also add most animal names, whether it be a real one like Cobra, or one of the many "merge with the word robot" like Robocow. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) T2 may be a dull name and the robot may not have any weapons, but it looks weird. The haircut makes it look cool. Not many robots have hair after all. Now, don't get me wrong; I respect people views and I'm not trying to criticise any of them; I'm just giving my views. I'm not that found of names like Blade, Spike, Flipper, Crusher. etc. Yeah, we can see it's got that weapon, what else does it have? Is that the best they could do? Blade could be called Lawnmower or something like that. Hogwild94 12:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Another few names that have popped up in three different countries: Scarab, Rambot, Twister, Cyclone. I also have to give a shout out to "T-Wrecks/T-Wrex", from the UK and US respectively, not just for having the same boring name, but the same boring design as well; they're both thwackbots (but to be fair, the US version finished top 4). 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I pretty much agree with all the above thoughts to be honest. I'm also thinking any of the robots given a personal name such as Victor, Ron, Barry etc. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm back. I get bullied too because of robot wars, Helloher. You are not alone. Also T-Bone, M2, 259, S3, Mr Nasty, Doctor Fist and Nasty Warrior. RoboFan 16:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I have always thought Pitbull was a boring name. I have no idea why. Armadillo150 19:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I find Killertron to be a boring name Also, Chaos, Demolisher and The Scrapper seem boring names. BuggyBash666 17:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC)